Description: (Applicant's Description) The mission of the Clinical Trials Office (CTO) Shared Resource is to facilitate and promote clinical cancer research at UCSD. The Clinical Trials Shared Resource supports numerous projects and programs that have furthered the excellence of clinical research activities in this Center. To this end, it: 1) Provides centralized administrative and management support of clinical trials, 2) Monitors all active and closed studies, 3) Assists with trial design and implementation, 4) Promotes clinical trials, referrals and patient accruals through a variety of activities, including an Internet Web Site, and 5) Serves as an information resource for clinical and basic investigators, sponsors, referring physicians and patients. The objectives of the CTO Shared Resource are to: 1) Assist with protocol development and submission and maintenance of IRB documentation, 2) Provide a clinical trials information and management system to support peer-reviewed clinical research projects, 3) Manage clinical research contracts, provide account control and oversee the collection of clinical funds, 4) Establish clinical trials outreach for facilitating patient access to clinical trials and marketing the Clinical Trials Office to private company sponsors, 5) Coordinate activities of clinical research professionals (CRPs), and 6) Optimize conduct of institutionally-based protocols by implementing decisions of the Protocol Review Committee (PRC) including periodic audits to ensure compliance with approved protocols. These objectives are met by establishment of the following services: Administrative support (Institutional Review Board administration, phone triage, protocol library and books, clinical trials availability cards ), Centralization and coordination of CRPs, Contract and budget assistance, Clinical trials consultation service, Clinical trials information service (CTIS), and Clinical trials review and monitoring. Promotion of Clinical trials, referrals, and patient accruals by improved access to cancer care, community outreach, and physician networking are described.